


Heavy Dark

by coincidental



Category: Bandom, Black Cards, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coincidental/pseuds/coincidental
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Pete needs a little coaxing and taking care of. Gabe will always oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy Dark

The dark is heavy and Pete is just so tired, so very tired. He squints at the bright glare of the computer screen, trying to sort out the bills and accounts, numbers twisting and blurring. Glasses slip down his nose and he yawns, screwing face up and rubbing his eyes. He doesn't notice Gabe watching him in the doorway, arms folded, quiet.

"Baby, come to bed..." Pete looks up and blinks slowly, making a face and mumbling;

"Need to finish these Gabey, then bed." Gabe shakes his head and walks in, closing his laptop and taking off his glasses, placing them atop it, kissing the top of his head. 

"No more, you're falling asleep siting here, c'mon..." Pete reluctantly gets to his feet, letting Gabe shepherd him through dark house and upstairs.

"Little man settle down alright earlier?" Gabe smiles in the dark.

"Yeah, been grouchy cause he's tired, was out before I'd even finished his story." Pete laughs, knowing full well just how grisly and temperamental their little boy could be. Gentle hands on his waist guide him into their bedroom, lit by the muted warm glow of a bedside lamp. He wants to just go to sleep as he is, but Gabe coaxes him to turn around, slowly and methodically undoing the buttons on his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders. Pete lets him, eyes mostly closed, content and too tired to protest or make any effort himself.

"The dogs shut away?" he mumbles, the thought occurring to him late in the proceedings. Gabe nods and makes a noise of affirmation, getting his pants and boxers off, allowing Pete to hold him for balance as he steps out of them. A gentle nudge sends Pete sprawling onto the bed, allowing Gabe to pull on pyjama pants for  him and pull the covers over him too. Pete watches, quiet, eyes hardly open, as Gabe slides into his side of the bed, pulling Pete into his arms. He barely feels the kiss to his crown nor the 'I love you' pressed to his forehead, eyes closed, asleep in moments.


End file.
